particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Trigunia
Trigunia officially the Great Princedom of Trigunia (Rodshya: Velikoe Knyazhestvo Trigunovskoe, Hulstrian: Großfürstentum Trigunien) is a nation off the north-western coast of Keris. To the south of Trigunia across the Green Sea and Sea of Deliverance lie New Endralon and Dolgaria respectively. It is the 5th most populous nation on Terra and 21st in terms of land area. History Trigunia was founded in 1865 after the island of Little Chadon was united by the Trigunas tribe. Over the next 200 years Trigunians (An ethnic group originating in Kildan Olvar) would colonize the rest of modern day Trigunia. By 2072 only one obstacle remained, a metropolis on the west coast of Great Chadon called by its inhabitants Rodshyadam (Родшядам). The history of Rodshyadam stretched back many years, and it existed at least a thousand years (but very likely more) before the founding of Trigunia. It was an ancient trading post of Great Deltaria. When the Deltarian empire collapsed the trading post grew. Its inhabitants remained ethnically seperate from the rest of the local population, and technologically far outstripped the locals. Only after the creation of Trigunia in little chadon did any local force have the technological capacity of Rodshyadam. In October 2072 the Trigunian army launched a fierce attack on Rodshyadam, breaking through its outer defences. For the next 3 years a bitter guerrilla war would be fought within the walls of Rodshyadam itself, as the rodshya desperately tried to recapture the rest of the city. Finally in 2076 the rodshya commander Yuri Bukharin declared the war over, and signed an unconditional surrender. For many years after this brief conflict, the new state would enjoy years of peace and prosperity. Trigunian culture flourished,and the subdued rodshya colonised the rest of Chadonia. Totalitarianism wouldn't surface in Trigunia until the late 2390's, in the form of the KCCP. The KCCP intended to create a large communist state, which would also comprise the states of the continent of Keris. This appalled Nationalists, who did not wish for Trigunian national sovereignty to disapear in this way. Civil war ensued, however, the nationalist forces were soon defeated by the numerically superior communists. Though opposition remained, it lacked the military capability to carry on the war. Nationalist leaders fled to Dorvik, ready to liberate Trigunia once more. KCCP oppression would continue for another 15 years, but the failure of other revolutions in Keris and growing opposition to the government planted the seeds of it's collapse. In 2413 the Trigunian Nationalists returned, and begun a program of glasnost. Riots erupted across Trigunia, and the KCCP finally collapsed in 2416. The new republic did not survive long, a new rodshya national consciousness awoke. National Bolshevists quickly moved to take power in the vacuum. They called for a return to Trigunian strength, and the forcible implementation of Russian as the national language. After the Hutori Civil War, several Hutorian royalist parties moved to Trigunia. Harry I of Hutori was crowned as Tsar of Trigunia and the Trigunskaya Federalnaya Respublika become the Trigunskaya Imperiya. In 2596, the KCCP was revived by a group of Communists led by the . Early elections were called, and the KCCP secured a 2/3 majority. Trigunia's name again changed, to Trigunskaya Sotsalisticheskaya Respublika. Following the collapse of the KCCP, Trigunia reverted to an independent Republic. In early 2664, Trigunia was rocked by chaos when the only remaining political party in the nation, the Konservativnye Soyuz collapsed leaving the government without legislators. The Trigunian Nationalist League rose from be the regional level to the nation stage. Shortly thereafter the Trigunian Unionist Party reemerged on the national stage. In private talks with the TUP the TNL revealed that they were actually Hulstrians whose ancestors immigrated to Trigunia under the reign of Aleskandr I. They sought to bring Trigunia into personal union with Hulstria, while maintaining a unquiely Trigunian national identity. The TUP agreed to this idea and in 2667, Heinrich I of Hulstria was coronated Great Prince of Trigunia in Rodshyadam. Geography The Nation of Trigunia is part of the continent of Keris. Trigunia is composed of three islands, the largest island contains the provinces of Chadonia and Yulrath. The second largest island which makes up Trigunia contains the provinces of Milrata and Kildan Olvar. The northern most point on land in Terra is located in the province of Milrata. The southern most and smallest island of Trigunia contains the the province of Tirgith. Trigunia covers a total land area of 1,300,800 km² (808,279.647 mi²) and is the 21st largest nation of Terra by land area. Trigunia is bordered on the north by Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff, on the west and south by the Sea of Deliverance, and on the east by the Green Sea. Administrative Division The Nation of Trigunia has five administrative divisions called Oblasts Government Trigunia is a representative democratic republic with a parliamentary style government. The there is a unicameral legislature known as the Sovet Gospod. As laid out in the nation's constitution. The parliament is headed by the head of government called the Patriarch. The current Patriarch of Trigunia is Vasiliy Sorokin. Legislation passes into law by a simple majority, 51%. Constitutional amendments and treaties pass into law by a super-majority of 67%. The executive branch of Trigunia's government is headed by the head of state. There are head of government is separate from the head of state. The office of head of state formally known as the Velikiy Knyazy is currently occupied Vladimir Sokolov of the Konservativnye Soyuz. The head of state is advised by the cabinet which is composed of ten members entrusted with the responsibilities of aiding the head of state and carrying out the functions of their office. Politics & Goverment Throughout its history, the politics of Trigunia have been complex and its' political landscape is ever changing. Few parties last long in Trigunia, as voters seem to switch their allegiance easily. It was not always so; the Liberty Party survived throughout most of Trigunia's early history, and was barely challenged. Yet years of dominance left the Liberty Party arrogant, and when new parties came along it simply could not take up the challenge. The result was more than 20 years of Trigunian Unionist Party rule. Though since the fall of the Liberty Party the Trigunian Unionists have returned time and time again, they have dissolved rather a lot as well. The Trigunian electorate are by and large fed up with this lack of consistency, and have multiple times voted extremists into power (Both Tsarists & Communists). From 2590 to 2596, Trigunian politics was in the grip of Tsarist Parties, until in 2596 the KCCP came to power. In April 2645 the Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz was after 14 years of being the lesser of two parties in Trigunia the Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz gained a 80% majority share of legislative assembly. Shortly after the elections of March 2659 Trigunskaya Partiya Profsoyuza the only other party in Trigunia disbanded, leaving the Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz at the helm of a one party state. In December of 2660 after much internal turmoil, the Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz emerged as the Konservativnye Soyuz under a radically different political platform. A massive upheaval in Trigunia politics resulted, as sweeping changes came to Trigunia. Those changes however did not last long, in 2664 the Konservativnye Soyuz collapsed leaving Trigunia without a government. A group of prominent Hulstrians, Hulstrians are Trigunia's largest minority, formed the Hulstro-Trigunian Crown Alliance with the hopes of reestablishing the Monarchy, this time in person union with Hulstria. The goal was achieved with the help of a reborn Trigunskaya Partiya Profsoyuza. Current Government Trigunia is a Limited Constitutional Monarchy. It is divided into 5 regions called Oblasts, however in reality the central government in the capital city of Heinrichgrad holds full power. The Monarch of Trigunia bares the title Great Prince(Rodshya: Velikiy Knyazy, Hulstrian: Großfürst), which is sometimes inaccurately translated as Grand Prince or Grand Duke. Trigunia is currently in personal union with Alduria, Greater Hulstria, and the Holy Luthori Empire, however it has be specified that upon the reigning Great Prince's death the thrones will be split in two between his two sons with Trigunia remaining only in person union with Hulstria. The Legislature, called the Royal Duma (Rodshya: Korolevskaya Duma, Hulstrian: Königliche Duma), and Cabinet are chaired by the Head of Government called the Minister of State (Rodshya: Gosudarstvenniy Ministr, Hulstrian: Staatsminister) Present Political Parties Current Political Parties Foreign Relations Trigunia is a member of several treaties, primarily related to sports. These treaties include Continents of Keris and Makon Cooperation Treaty, International Chess Association (ICA), Pro-Sports Treaty, The Axis Agreement, The Terran FIFA World Cup (TWC), TOA (Terran Olympic Association), Treaty of Cooperation among Football (Soccer)-playing Nations and the Union of Keris Football Associations (UKFA). Development aid The Trigunian government allocates $1.9bn to it's foreign affairs program, and there is pending legislation for the creation of a development fund. Military The Trigunian military (The People's Liberation Army) is one of the most advanced armies in the world. This is as a result of the huge sums of money allocated to all it's research projects. 35% of Trigunia's expenditures are currently devoted to defense, more than any other section of the Trigunian budget. Trigunia's military is composed of an estimated 1.7 million men. Culture The current dominant languages in Trigunia are English and Rodshya, the native language of Chadonia, a not so distant relative of Deltarian. Historically Catholicism was a dominant religious force in Trigunia, until the August 2391 revolution which brought the Trigunian Proletarian Committee to power. After which time Religion became a dormant in Trigunia. In August 2661 Orthodox Christianity became the official state religion of Trigunia. Category:Nations Category:Trigunia Category:Keris